


The Forgotten Morgenstern

by strawbarris



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Multi, Shadowhunter AU, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbarris/pseuds/strawbarris
Summary: "Fame is a fickle mistress. One minute, you are the most revered Shadowhunter in all of the Shadow World and the next, you are exiled and hidden amongst mundanes. Most of you probably heard of Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild, (and if you haven’t I really suggest getting out more) but most of you probably have never heard of me, Valeska Morgenstern. Yes, Morgenstern. Now before you close the book or exit the browser (yeah, I am hip), hear me out. I will not defend my brother’s actions nor will I try to explain them. This is a memoir to talk about my adventures, and my wrongdoings, I am finally taking the spotlight back and talking about me, the forgotten Morgenstern." 
This is the story of Valeska Morgenstern, older sister of Valentine, and the adventures she had before the Circle forever changed her life. This is an alternative universe to the Shadowhunters series and will feature many of the same characters in the series.





	1. Chapter 1

Fame is a fickle mistress. One minute, you are the most revered Shadowhunter in all of the Shadow World and the next, you are exiled and hidden amongst mundanes. Most of you probably heard of Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild, (and if you haven’t I really suggest getting out more) but most of you probably have never heard of me, Valeska Morgenstern. Yes, Morgenstern. Now before you close the book or exit the browser (yeah, I am hip), hear me out. I will not defend my brother’s actions nor will I try to explain them. This is a memoir to talk about my adventures, and my wrongdoings, I am finally taking the spotlight back and talking about me, the forgotten Morgenstern.

 I could bore you all and begin this story talking about growing up in Idris with Val and all the happy times we had together but you probably care less. Instead I will start on the best, and worst day of my life.

 Like any bad fairytale, it started on a gloomy day. Idris’ skies were a pale shade of gray, the lush green grass wet from a week’s worth of rain. The air was cold, causing goosebumps to appear on my arms. I pulled my black shawl tighter around my shoulders. My father, seeing me shiver, put his arms around me, a rare sign of affection.

 “He died in honor” he whispered to me, low enough that only he and I could hear this comforting father daughter moment.

 “I know father” I whispered back, my voice hoarse from crying. His words were hollow, however. Dying in honor did not take the sting away. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

 “Valeska, stop your blubbering. That is not how Shadowhunters mourn” Mother cut in, walking past us with little Val holding her hand.

“Yes Ma’am” I whispered.

 My father gave a half smile, but the pity remained in his eyes. He turned and followed my mother and brother away from the City of Bone’s entrance. I looked over my shoulder at the cave like opening.

   _Goodbye, love_ I thought as I walked to catch up with my family.

Erik Whitelaw and I had only been engaged a few short months, though we knew each other since we were children. It was a rare marriage of love and both of us were eagerly counting the days until the rune ceremony. One night, he got called to fight a demon that was threatening the Idris wards. I was in bed with an injured shoulder from a past demon fight but was going to help him. He insisted that I rested for a dinner we had with his parents the next day. The last image I have of him is him bending over to kiss me, his warm brown eyes so calm, so full of love. That was the last time I saw his eyes.

A warm wetness was on my cheek. I was crying. I clenched my fist. Erik wouldn’t want me to cry like this. He would want me to be strong and move on. Wiping away my tears I walked faster so I was next to my mother and father. An approving smile crept on my mother’s thin lips.

 When we got home I went upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. The room was clearly made for a little girl with its pale pink walls and stuffed animals scattered about. I had not slept in this room since Erik proposed to me and we moved into his home. It just felt wrong to be in here.

I took off my black dress and flung it on the carpeted floor, happy not to be strangled by it any longer. I pulled on my silk robe and collapsed on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I couldn’t do this. I couldn’t move on, even if that’s what Erik wanted. Suddenly, I felt something heavy on my left hand.

 My engagement ring. I was still wearing it. I twirled it around looking at the engraved design. Morgenstern stars. Erik always said that I shined more beautifully that the brightest morning star. The flood of tears came back. I yanked off the ring and held it up. This was the last piece of Erik I had on me. It had to go.

 Getting up, I lightly stepped to my dresser and found a clean sock and slid the ring in there for safe keeping. Perhaps one day I’ll have a child and they will want to propose to their love. I will give them the ring then and tell them of the love of my life. Of course, when they realize I was not taking about their father, they would be devastated. Maybe I would give it to Val for his love instead.

 I flopped back into bed and let the tears flow, unashamed. I needed to let every ounce of grief I had out so in the morning I could be strong. I would not shame my family with these tears. Wallowing in my pain, I almost didn’t hear the carriage pull up to our house and the knock on the door. My heart leapt. The same thing happened when they told me about Erik. No, it couldn’t be. I ran downstairs, still clothed in my robe, to see what was happening.

          From the top of the stairs, I could see two Clave members, a woman and a man, in our doorway. My father warmly invited them in and invited them into the parlor, which was on the other side of the stairs. I crept further down so I could hear what was being said. Squatting and leaning against the wall, I could make out the four of them talking.

 “We would really like to speak to Valeska” the woman said.

“Yes, but she really is in no state to see anyone. She just lost her fiancé” my mother answered, an air of disappointment in her voice.

“I understand Mrs. Morgenstern but it really is essential we talk to her and just her” the man said.

My heart did another dance. What if this was about the demon that killed Erik? It disappeared after it killed the Shadowhunters that were sent after it. Perhaps they caught it? Or maybe it killed someone else. Blood rushed to my face, I had to know.

I stood up to make it look like I was casually coming downstairs to get a drink of water or something but as I took my first step down the stairs, I stepped on my robe, which threw off my balance and caused me to trip. I tumbled down the remaining stairs and landed with a sharp thud. The next thing I knew, my mother, father, and the two clave members were standing over me.

“Valeska” My mother chided, her eyes narrowing as she saw that I was wearing a bathrobe.

My father’s lips were starting to make an amused smile but it quickly went away when my mother turned to him. I gave them a weak smile and got to my feet. They may be embarrassed of me, but my curiosity was too strong to make me care.

“Sorry Mother, I was coming for a glass of water and I lost my footing. I am okay though.”

Before she has a chance to scold me, my father said, “V, these lovely folks form the Clave need to speak to you but if it’s not a good time…”

“No Father, I can talk” I said a little too quickly.

“Great, let’s go into the parlor. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern” The female clave member said as she took me by the arm and lead me to the parlor.

The three of us sat around the table, the two Clave members sitting across from me in the old wooden Victorian chairs my mother had bought a long time ago. An uneasiness fluttered in my stomach but I swallowed it. I had to be strong. Erik would want it.

“We are sorry for your loss Miss Morgenstern” the male Clave member started. I didn’t notice the accent until then. It was sweet, musical.

“Thank you” I whispered.

“We should introduce ourselves. I am Victoria and this is Patrick” the woman, Victoria, said.

“Pleased to meet you”

Victoria and Patrick were opposites. She was tiny, at least a head shorter than myself, though the way she sat you would think she was six feet tall, with short black hair and brown eyes that seemed to look right through you. Her warm brown skin gave her an exotic look and I wondered if she was from one of the South American institutes.  Her black suit was tailored perfectly, giving her a crisp, formal vibe.

Patrick, on the other hand, was completely relaxed. His white dress shirt was wrinkled and his tie was slightly crooked, something my mother would have a fit over. His fiery red hair was a mess, but in the nicest way possible. He had sweet blue eyes that were very gentle. I wondered how someone like him was in The Clave.

“I do not know if you are aware, but your fiancé and you were asked to run the Boston institute after your marriage” Victoria said.

I sat up.  Erik never said anything. We were planning on living here in Idris until we found an open institute to run. Why didn’t he say anything?

“No, I wasn’t. I didn’t even know Boston had an institute” I said.

“It’s a small one, an offshoot of the New York institute. We figured that a promising young couple should take it over.” Victoria said.

“Okay” I said.

“The Clave talked it over, as it is critical that we fill the vacancy, and it was voted that you should be head, even though you uh…are not married” she said.

My mouth dropped in shock. Me? Running an institute? I was twenty, barely an adult. I had no experience. Fr the last few years I had been hunting demons here in Idris with Erik and a small squadron. We were commissioned by the Clave as an extra security force. It wasn’t difficult work and definitely not this kind of promotion worthy.

“Valeska, The Clave is impressed on how you have been running you special security team. Both you and Erik proved yourselves as strong leaders and the Clave has no doubt that you can run an Institute” Patrick added, the confidence making me smile but not enough to convince me.

“I really don’t know. I…” I began

“V, may I call you V?” Patrick interrupted

I nodded.

“The Clave needs you. While small, Boston is still an important city that needs a strong leader. You will not be alone, there are other Shadowhunters who live in there, some of whom are of age. Likewise, there is strong alliance between that institute and the Downworlders of Boston. Please V, consider it” He said.

The room fell silent as I reflected on what he just said. If Erik was here, I would have said yes without a second thought. It was my dream since childhood to run an institute and deep down inside, I knew I could do it. Not to mention, my parents would be so proud to have a Morgenstern as a head. I could do it, I knew I could.

“I accept” I said.

Patrick smiled and Victoria nodded in approval.

“You will fly out tomorrow night. It will give you the day tomorrow to get your things together” she said getting up out of her chair and heading towards our front door.

“Of course” I said, standing up to follow.

“And if you need anything at all, The Clave is a phone call away” said Patrick as the two got to the door.

“Yes” I said.

“Alright Miss Morgenstern. We will be back tomorrow night to escort you to Boston. Sleep well” Victoria said on her way out.

“Goodnight V” Patrick whispered.

I shut the door, a smile creeping on my face. This was the fresh start I knew I needed. Every part of my soul ached for Erik but this was the first step to healing. To becoming myself again.

I looked up and my parents were at the top of the stairs, staring at me. I knew they were going to be proud.

“What did they say sweetie?” Father asked.

“Mother, Father, I am the head of the Boston Institute. I leave tomorrow.”

My father beamed, full of pride. He always supported me and I knew he wanted this for me. My mother, on the other hand, was expressionless, which startled me.

“Valeska, what about your family?”

“Mother, I am making the Morgenstern’s great again. You were the one who always said put duty first”

She fell quiet and walked back upstairs. For a second, I felt guilty. I had never seen her hurt before. But the other part of me was still ecstatic that I had this opportunity, and nothing was going to take it from me.

My father hugged me and we both walked to our rooms. I curled up in my bed, a smile still on my face. Closing my eyes, I imagined the adventures I was about to embark on and how proud my family, and Erik would be of me. This day started out in pure misery but ended with me never feeling happier. All in the life of a Shadowhunter, I suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

The roaring of the plane’s engine shook me awake. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. Patrick was sitting in the aisle across from me, quietly reading a book. Victoria was sitting behind me, the scratching of her pen filling the cabin. We left Idris after dinner and had been flying for several hours since then. What I still couldn’t figure out, was why exactly we were flying to Boston and not using a portal. It made me feel uneasy. I wasn’t afraid, of course, I am never afraid.

I looked over at Patrick, who was still reading. He had to know exactly why we were doing this, and why they were bringing me to Boston so swiftly. That would calm me a bit.

“Patrick” I whispered.

He looked up from his book, a gentle smile on his lips.

 “Can I ask you some things?”

He shut his book and turned to me. “Of course”.

“What happened to the last institute head?”

Patrick swallowed and paused for a moment, carefully crafting what he was about to tell me. “The Wangs were killed in a demon attack on the Institute”

“They were attacked…in the Institute?” I said. I had never heard of demons entering an institute that easily. That must be why I was being sent to Boston, to investigate.

“Yes, it was a surprise to most of us.”

 "Okay, then why can we not portal there?”

Another pause. “Well, we believe that the Boston portals were compromised and decided it was best to fly”

I nodded. Compromised portals and an attacked institute? Why exactly were they sending me to investigate? I was, and still am, a skilled fighter but I was nowhere near equipped to handle an investigation of that size. A paranoid thought slipped in my mind. Perhaps they were sending me to Boston to fail? The Morgensterns had enemies, maybe this was their way of making sure we were embarrassed in front of the Clave. I clenched my fist around my armrest. I would succeed no matter what.

I turned to face the window and fell back into another slumber. A little while later, Patrick woke me up, telling me that we had arrived in Boston. Gathering my things, I followed the two Clave members off the plane to get my first glance at my new city.

It was dark but from what I could make out, there was snow, everywhere. The skyline was filled with the glow of soft yellow lights of widows. A cold wind blew, sending a shiver up my spine. I looked over to my left and saw the ocean wrapping itself along the shore. Idris was landlocked so I had never see anything like it before. It seemed to stretch forever.

“Welcome to Boston” Victoria said as the car pulled up.

 The three of us got into the back seat and we drove. As we did, I looked at the streets of Boston. They were narrow and made of a grey cobblestone, their unevenness causing the car to shake slightly. The houses were close together and were made of red brick. Some people could be seen walking around, though they did not pay attention to us.

 We passed a large cemetery. It was surrounded by a cast-iron fence, worn from years of sunlight and rain. Inside of it there were many tombstones, all made of grey stone and many starting to crumble from age.

 “That’s Copp’s Hill. We are almost at the Institute.” Patrick said.

 I nodded and within a few minutes, we arrived.  The institute was a large church. Its exterior was a white wood with a few simple windows, nothing like the magnificent churches of Europe. The most impressive aspect of it was the impressive steeple that clearly hosted a bell at the very top.

 “Very…puritan, isn’t it” Victoria said, her nose wrinkling.

“I like it” I said, taking my first steps to my new home.

 Victoria and Patrick followed me past the large doors. The inside was nothing like a church. There was a large round table with several chairs around it. The table itself was covered with maps and books. Along the walls were bookcases that reached all the way to the top of the ceiling, all lined with hundreds of leather bound books. Where there weren’t books, there were maps and photos pinned to the wall. It felt more like a library than a home, but I didn’t mind.

 I took a few steps in and put my bags down. As I did, I could hear footsteps coming from upstairs. Three figures appeared on the top of the two large stair cases that were in the back of the main room.

 The first person was a man. Well, not quite a man but not quite a boy. He was tall and muscular, clearly a warrior who was well trained. Along with dark skin there were many runes, many faded but some fresh. His black eyes locked with my own and we stood in silence.

 Behind him was a girl who could not be more than fifteen. She looked so small next to his giant frame. Her brow hair was cut short and spiky and was tipped red. She wore all black leather and large combat books. Strangely, there were piercings on her lip and on her eyebrows. I had never seen a Shadowhunter with them but the few runes she did have showed that she was indeed a Shadowhunter.

However, I could tell the last person was not one of us. She was tall and slender with pale skin that seemed to shine. Her hair, which was pulled off of her face, reached all the way down her back and was a bright blue. Her eyes, which stood out against her pale complexion, were a dazzling violet. She must be either Fey or a Warlock. Instinctively I clutched my stele in my pocket. Why was she in an institute?

“Darius, Luci, Lydia, this is Valeska Morgenstern, the new head” Victoria said.

The younger girl glared at me then ran back upstairs. The other gave me a polite smile before chasing after her. I was left with Darius who hadn’t stopped staring at me since I walked in the door. My cheeks flushed red. What was his problem?

 “Well we better go,” Victoria said. “Good luck Valeska”.

 Patrick and Victoria left and Darius remained fixed on the stairs, looking me up and down. For a few moments I stood in the main room, staring right back at him. My heart was in my throat. The institute was all mine. I realized Darius was not backing down and my cheeks burned even more. I cleared my throat.

 “So um, you going to show your new head to her room or are you just going to stare at me all day like an idiot?” I said, a smug smile tracing my lips.

  Darius’ eyes narrowed and his body went tense. For a second I thought he was going to come after me but then I saw his body relax and an even smugger smile grow.

“Let’s get something straight, _Valeska_ , you may be the head of the institute and you may be my new boss but I won’t do anything for you unless it’s strictly shadow world related and I am pretty damn sure finding your room is not demon related. So, good luck, _Valeska._ ”

The way he said my name, with so much venom and sarcasm, made my mouth dropped, much to his satisfaction. Triumphantly, he paraded down the staircase and pushed past me, leaving the institute with a loud bang as the door closed.  I turned to face the door, rage filling me. I wanted to shout something at him, but for once nothing came to me. Instead I gave the door, and in my mind him, the finger, and picked up my bags to go upstairs.  

As I climbed the stairs, I could hear shouting and sobs from one of the rooms. I froze, trying to make out what was going on. Suddenly a door shut and I heard footsteps. The blue haired one, was that Lydia or Luci, appeared. She looked at me with calm eyes, though the stillness in her face made me uneasy. I couldn’t see it on the stairs but there were rainbow scales all over her, which gave her that pale shine. She had to be a warlock.

Her face broke into a smile and she giggled. In a silky voice she said to me, “Good job, Shadowhunter. Yes, I am a warlock.”

I took a step back, nearly tripping down the stairs. She can read thoughts. Wait, of course she can, she’s a warlock. My face turned red. She heard me questioning her being her, she must have felt the uneasiness I felt.

“It’s okay Valeska. I am used to it. Not all Shadowhunters are as open minded as the Wangs were. By the way, I am Lydia.”

“Pleased to meet you Lydia” I said.

“Come, let me show you to your room” She said, waving me in the direction she started to walk in.

“Oh, thank you” I whispered.

She led me down a long hallway that was filled with dusty photos of the past heads. The floors creaked with each step. The wallpaper was faded and discolored. It was nothing like my little home back in Idris. At the very end was a heavy mahogany door that was closed and locked. I sighed because no one gave me a key. This day just kept getting better and better.

“Here you go Valeska” she said as she produced a key from her jean pocket.

“Oh, um, thanks” I stammered as I fumbled with the key and look.

I managed to get the door open but Lydia had disappeared. I tiptoed in. The room was nice. The bleach smell indicated that it was freshly scrubbed. The bed in the center of the room was large with a fluffy down comforter and many pillows. On one wide of the room was a desk, made of a deep red wood that was spotless. On the other side was a large dresser of the same wood and a closet. There was nothing on the beige walls, giving the room a slightly sterile feeling. There two windows on either side of the bed. I walked over to them. They over looked that cemetery, Copp’s Hill I think it was called.

“You shouldn’t be in here” a voice hissed.

I jumped and grabbed my stele, ready to fight. Turning I saw the other girl, Luci, standing in my doorway. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were full of tears.

You shouldn’t be here” she repeated.

“Excuse me” I sneered back. I was already disrespected by Darius, I did not need Luci to do the same.

“This is Ian and Eliza’s room. Not yours. Get out and go back to where you came from.” She said.

My stomach twisted. How dare she talk to me this way? I was her head, her guardian. I would not be disrespected. I needed their respect to run this institute effectively. I couldn’t yell at her though, that would not look good. That and she was obviously grieving Ian and Eliza.

“Listen Luci, this is my room now. Ian and Eliza would not mind. Remember we are Shadowhunters, we need to move on.” I said, my voice in a mask of calm sweetness.

Her hazel eyes narrowed and she stormed down the hallway.

“Maybe for you, you bitch! What do you know about loss?!” She screamed as she slammed her bedroom door.

It felt like a knife went through my chest. Before the tears began to flow, I shut my door and locked it. As soon as I did, they streamed down my face and sobs escaped from my mouth. I had been holding everything back this entire day. I had felt the sharp pains of my own grief but chose to ignore them. A good head never shows weakness and this weight I had been carrying around was my ultimate weakness. Yet I couldn’t even control my Shadowhunters. I was going to fail at this, I was going to bring shame to my family, to Erik’s memory. There was nothing I could do but cry and fall asleep and that is exactly why I did.


End file.
